For My Mate
by khffbleach9
Summary: Natsu finds his mate,Lucy, just in time to save her from herself.He decided to take her to Fairy Tail and after sometime she starts to improve.He confronts Master and Polysica about her they tell him she needs to feel loved,so when Team Natsu find an injured girl on a mission Natsu thinks it's a sign from above sent to help Lucy and he will make it work just for his mate.
1. Chapter 1

Greeting mortals. I am khffbleach9 bring you my second fanfiction. I read a Nalu fan fiction that had a concept kind of like this one and I was struck with inspiration so here I am.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

Natsu POV

When I meet first meet her I knew she was the one for me. My dragon instincts confirmed it, but I didn't really have a chance to think about it at the time. All I could think about was that I had to save her before she left me for good. Looking back at it now it might seem strange. I mean we don't even know each other but I don't want her to leave me, it's like Igneel said the power our mate has over us is amazing.

So what did I do, you might ask. Well it's simple really. I backed up a few steps before I went charging off the cliff. I used my magic to propel me to her like a rocket. Once I reached her I wrapped my arms around her, all the while tried to ignore how right it felt because I knew this was not the time for that. I aimed my Dragon's Roar directly under us and thankfully it was able to greatly cushion our fall. I swam us back to shore and once there I tried to see what was wrong.

It took a while but Lucy, she told me her name, poured her heart out to me, after she tried desperately to get me to leave that is. She told me she wanted to put an end to her existence because she had nothing to live for. Her family was gone, and she somehow believed it was all because she was here alive. I decided at that moment that I would be her reason; she is my mate after all. So I picked her up like a man would his new bride and took her to my home. She had long since fallen asleep, with some tears still in her eyes, by the time I got there and Happy came up to us.

"Hey Natsu. Who is this girl?" Happy.

I can't help but smile at the question. Should I tell him the truth? No, that can wait. My mate doesn't need to worry about that now. She just needs to get better. She seems like she's a mage so she will recover relatively fast but still. Hmm, maybe I can get her to join the guild so that I can keep an eye on her. "Happy, this is Lucy. Can you help me get her out of those wet clothes?"

"Aye."

"Thanks buddy. I'll be back."

I come back with an oversized shirt I keep around and hand it to Happy. After we get her changed I place her on the hammock and take a seat beside her. I couldn't stop myself from leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek. I decide to get some sleep so that i can spend as much time with her tomorrow as possible but not before I lean towards her ear saying to her, "Sleep well Lucy. I will be right here for you, my mate."

* * *

So. How was it? Good? Bad? Misspelled?

Remember that if you have any ideas for this or my other fanfiction to please comment.

This is khffbleach9 and I'll see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Joining

Greetings! It is I, khffbleach9. I have here for you my next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Also I have a mini-poll going on for my other story, It's not that easy! so please look at it and vote. Thank you.

* * *

Ch 1: Joining

Lucy's POV

Where am I?

Why do I feel so …. safe?

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by … a pink haze?

I blinked off the sleep and look again. I was right the pink haired man from yesterday was sleeping right next to me, his hand holding on to mine. Am I at his house? But why did he bring me here? Is he worried about me? He shouldn't worry about someone as pathetic as me. I'm not worth it, not worth it at all. No one could every love me.

"Hey, don't cry."

Startled I glance up to see him looking at me with such … gentle … eyes. He leans over slowly and k-k-kissed a-away m-my f-fallen t-tears.

"Na.."

I was going to going to ask when he was doing when I heard someone say 'They like each other' in an exaggerated motion. I turn to the voice to see a blue cat.

"The cat just talked." I said incredulously.

"Aye!" He spoke again. "I'm Happy."

"And I'm Natsu." The guy added in.

I guess I should introduce myself as well. "I'm Lucy."

"Lucy, you're a mage, right?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yeah." I answer hesitantly. "W-why?"

He simply gave me a … cute?… grin before saying, "To see if you want to join Fairy Tail of course."

Natsu's POV

When I mentioned my idea to her she looked completely shocked. Did she really think I would just up and leave her now that I found her? There is no way I would do that. But then again she's had a hard life so maybe she's just shocked that someone would be willing to not only save her and bring her to their home but also take her to their guild. Any normal person might not have done even half of that for a complete stranger, let alone all this. But I'm not any person and she's not any stranger.

I slowly walk over to her and gently grab her hand. "Will you join?" I asked softly.

She was quiet for so long that I had started to get worried she would say no but then she spoke so softly that I would not have heard if I were not a dragon slayer and said, "If your alright with someone like me."

"Lucy I'd be glad to have you with me."

* * *

So how was it. Good? Bad? Misspelled?

Remember to comments, subscribe, vote on my mini poll mentioned above and I'll see you next time.

Saraba.


	3. Chapter 3: Lisanna

It's me, khffbleach9. Here with my update.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Natsu and Happy brought me into town and bought me some clothes, since I didn't have any money. What I did have was claimed by the sea. I offered to make them lunch as a thank you and they started acting weird. Happy and Natsu got tears in their eyes and were all "Lucy is so nice." Admittedly it made my blush a little that they said that but a-anyways, we all made our way to the closest market, after I changed into one of the sets of clothes we bought, I thought it would be embarrassing to if I didn't, after all all I had on was N-Natsu's s-shirt. A-anyways, we finally got to the market, after I decided to carry Happy so that he would stop teasing me, but before I could ask them what they would like someone called out to us, well more specifically to Natsu.

"Natsu!"

"Hmm… Oh Lisanna, what's up?"

She walks up to him smile but when she notices me carrying Happy she frowns for a bit. "I should be asking you that. You never come to a place like this, you eat all your meals at the guild."

"That's not true I can eat food from anywhere. And I come here once in a while." He says pouting. "Besides I'm hear with Luce today."

Luce, is that me? D-did he just give me a-a n-nickname? Ah I'm so embarrassed but at the same time I feel a little warm inside.

That Lisanna girl glares at me for a second before turning to Natsu. "Luce? Who is that?", she says faking ignorance.

But Natsu, unaware of the looks I'm receiving just smile at that question. "Lisanna, this is Lucy. Lucy this is Lisanna."

I nervously stretch out my hand "N-nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Lucy." She said name a scary voice and when she took my hand she squeezed it with so much for that I swore it would have broken if she held it any longer. She just ignored my pain and pretended like nothing happened. "So Natsu. I'll see you at the guild later." She said smiling.

"Yeah. We'll be there."

She then gives me a terrifying look before saying "I'll see you later Natsu." and walks to the checkout. I just stare after her for a while until Natsu calls out.

"Luce. Let's get some meat."

"That's not fair Natsu. I want fish!"

Of course the cat wants fish. "Then Let's get both."

"Lucy! Your so smart!"

Natsu's POV

We just ran into Lisanna at the store and she wasn't acting like herself at all. No only was she giving weird glances to Lucy, she was also pretending she wasn't there, and then after I introduced her to Lucy she hurt her, literally. She squeezed Lucy's hand do hard that I could have sworn I heard some bones crack. I was actually thankful that she left after that because if she didn't I was positive that I would have given her a nice little punch for what she did to Lucy. But I let it slide for now because Lucy comes first, she always comes first. Lucy, Happy, and I got all the ingredients we would need for lunch and I made sure to sneak in some things to help treat her hand before we paid and headed back to our home.

Timeskip(at Natsu's place):

"Lucy."

"W-what is it Natsu?" she asked nervously.

Crap I probably freaked her out by suddenly getting all serious but I just can't stop now this is really important. Should I go for it? Should I? I will! She's my mate and it's my job to do this.

"Lucy. Show me your hand."

"W-what about my hand?"

"Let me see it."

""W-why there's nothing wrong with it?"

"Lucy. Please."

Lucy's POV

It's no use I can't hide it from him it's impossible. He knows, is he going to leave me too? I don't want that. I don't wan to be alone again. But I can't do anything and he's getting closer and closer and he…

…

…

…

"There. Now your hand will feel better."

H-he j-just k-kissed m-my hand. While I was distracted just how her come close enough to grab my hand and he kissed it softly. And now he somehow pulled out ice packs, and bandages and a few other things and started treating my hand.

"Lucy."

"W-what is it?"

"I'm sorry about Lisanna. But you don't have to worry about anything happening to you because I'll always protect you. I promise."

He had to nerve to make such a half-hearted promise to me but I can't help but feel so touched by it that I think my heart skipped a beat. C-could it be that I…?

* * *

So how was it? Good, bad, misspelled?

Remember to comment, subscribe, and share ideas.

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4:Foreboding

Greeting it's me khffbleach9. Here's a new chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Mirajane's POV

I woke up this morning with the feeling that something big is going to happen, I don't know what it could be thought. * gasp * Maybe it is a new couple!

Timeskip(at the guild):

Now who could this new couple could be. Levy isn't here, neither are Natsu, Laxus, Freed, Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna. Maybe Gray finally decided to accept Juvia's advances. Or my little sister could have a crush on someone, maybe her and Natsu are a thing now. I'll interrogate everyone when we show up.

Timeskip(like an hour after the supermarket incident):

Gray and Juvia were the same as usual. I asked Freed if he was interested in someone and I think I saw his blush but he wouldn't say anything and Laxus just shrugged me off. That just leaves Lisanna and Natsu and lucky me Lisanna just showed up.

"Hey Lisanna. Where were you?"

"Nowhere. Is Natsu here yet?"

Here's my chance. "No I haven't seen him. Why? Are you two going on a date?"

Lisanna just started to mutter curses under her breath. But I could hear one thing for sure.

"Damn Blonde b*** trying to steal Natsu from me. I'll make her pay."

Blonde. Who is she talking about? And did my sister just threaten a stranger. And what does this have to do with Natsu? I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

So how was it? Good, bad, misspelled?

Remember to comment, subscribe, and share ideas.

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Lucy is

Greetings from beyond the grave it is I, khffbleach9. I haven't updated any in my stories in a while cause I've been busy with college. Why just yesterday I finished a four day lab. So yeah. Final are coming soon too. But enough about school. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 4: Lucy is dense!

Lucy's POV

I cooked lunch for Natsu and Happy and I was slightly overwhelmed. They ate so much that it's a miracle that we had bought enough food to feed the two of them. After they ate the three of us hung out for a bit. It was… nice. Natsu told me stories about Igneel and how he found Happy.

"So you and Lisanna both took care of Happy in your own house like a pretend couple and your not dating her?"

Damn it Lucy! Why did you say that!? What if he tells you that they are dating, what are you going to do!?

Natsu didn't really say anything for a while. But then he brought his hand over my chin and tilted my head so that I would look at him and sofly says, "We did take care of Happy together but I only see her like a sister. Besides we dragon's are very … particular, when it comes to choosing a mate."

"Mate?"

He smiled at me and said. "Yup, our one and only."

"So w-what kind of person are you looking for?" I ask hopefully. B-but not because I love him or anything. That would just be weird right?

He stared into my eyes and slowly inched his face closer and closer to mine until our faces were mere inches away from each other. "All I want is someone as kind and as gentle as you."

…..

…..

…..

I think I felt my heart stop. Does this mean he likes me? no Lucy don't be stupid he just want someone like me. Not me, no one ever wants me. Not even dad wanted me after I took mom away from him. But the way Natsu looks at me makes me feel like I have a chance. A chance to not be alone. A chance to meet people that would care for me and never leave. A chance to be myself and a chance to ... love?

* * *

So how was it.

Good? Bad? Misspelled?

Please remember to comment, subscribe and share ideas of what you think should happen?

Until Next Time. This is khffbleach9 logging out.


	6. Chapter 6: Tossing and Shrieking

Hey guys it's me khffbleach9. A comment on my fanfiction today made me thing it this update was long over dude. so just dig in(I've been watching a lot of Food Network recently).

* * *

Chapter 5:Tossing and Shrieking

Natsu's POV

The way Lucy stares at me after I said I want someone just like her made my heart skip a beat. She looks so beautiful that I just can't wait till I marry her. Wow wait Natsu, slow down, slow down. I need to get her to say she likes me first after that I can plan for the wedding to my hearts content.

"Hey Lucy. I think we've waited long enough let's go to the guild."

"Aye sir!"

Before she could say anything I grabbed her by the waist and tossed her over my shoulder, to make sure nothing happened to her of course, and started running to the guild.

"H-hey Natsu! Put me down! Put me down!"

I just speed up and grin at her.

"I can't do that Lucy if I drop you at this speed you would get hurt and I would be devastated if something happened to you."

She got her cute blush again and started stammering.

"T-that's not w-what I meant and you know it."

Yeah I do but I was saying the truth. If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do. I almost lost you as soon as I found you and there's no way I'm going to let that happen again anytime soon.

"Don't worry to much Lucy we're already in town we'll be at the guild any moment now."

"Natsu would can't carry me into the guild like this!"

Hmm. I guess she's right but then what should I do. Wait I think I might have an idea.

"I'll let you down if you let me hold your hand until we meet your new guildmates."

Brilliant me. Brilliant.

"Huh." She groaned. "It's not like I have a choice or anything. Fine just let me down."

Yes! Victory!

As soon as I set her down I gently grab her hand and try to ignore how perfectly they fit together and gently pull her towards the guild.

* * *

Lucy's POV

We get to the guild's entrance and I'm gawking at how big this place is.

"Come on Luce. I know you'll love it here."

"O-ok."

He then pull my hand so that I get I little closer and as soon as I'm next to him he kicks the door open. Yeah he really KICKED the door open.

"WE'RE BACK!"

To make it worse everyone turned to look at the door and as soon as they realize Natsu and happy are not alone they all focus their gazes on me. But for some reason everyone stated looking at Natsu and me in … shock.

"Umm." I say nervously and it seemed like it was enough to snap a red haired girl out of her state because she started to walk towards us.

"Natsu who is this?" she asked while staring me.

Ok. Deep breath Lucy. Deep breath.

"H-hi. M-my name is Lucy."

I would have said more but Natsu interrupted.

"Lucy just started living with me and I brought her to join the guild. We're going to be the best team ever!" He yelled a little to enthusiastically.

Wait I never said I'd live with him or I'd be his partner. But before I could clarify I was started by a collective shouts or was is shrieks of …

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!"

I can't help but already think that this guild is already a stange place.

* * *

So how was it. Good, bad, misspelled?

Remember to comment, subscribe and see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Of all the

Hello I return. It's me khffbleach9.

Enjoy.

* * *

Erza's POV

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Natsu was know for never going on missions with anyone but Happy, not even Lisanna, who has been his childhood friend since forever, could get him to go on a mission with her. But now he comes back home, with a girl of all things, and tells us that she will be his new partner.

The girl, Lucy is believe, spoke up nervously, "N-natsu I said I would join but I never said I was going to be anyone's partner."

"Eh? Are you saying you don't want to be my partner Lucy!"

I decide to take a closer look at her. She is pretty. Her eyes where wide-eyed, possible because of what Natsu said, and close to tears. Her blond hair seems to act almost like a halo and coupled with her current expression and the faint blush that appeared in her cheeks she looked like an angel sent from heaven.

"T-that's not it. I-I just don't want to cause you anymore trouble. Your already letting me stay with you."

Perhaps she was sent for Natsu because I've never seen him like this. He gently cups her cheeks with his hands before he places his forehead on hers.

"I told you that you could stay with me because I wanted you too. I like being with you and I want to be your partner for that reason. So be mine?"

Did he just turn all of this into a weeding proposal?

Mira's POV

OH MY GOD! Natsu just proposed to this pretty blonde girl I need details, details.

Without realizing it I walked up to them, come on Natsu spill.

"Hello Natsu! Welcome back." I say to him quickly before turning my undivided attention to Lucy," It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy. How did you and Natsu meet?"

I immediately regretted asking such a question as soon as I saw Lucy and Natsu's reaction. Natsu's brows furrowed, if it was from anger or concern I didn't know, his grip on her hand tightened, and he looked at Lucy with a weird gleam in his eyes. Lucy's reaction was almost as bad. She froze up until she felt Natsu's hand tighten. She returned the gesture while letting her bangs cover her face.

"He saved my life." She whispered so softly that I was surprised I heard it since I doubted even a dragon slayer could have.

"Sorry Mira but I'm going to take Lucy to get her guild mark. Bye!" Natsu spoke quickly before gently herding her in his direction. I wonder what happened.

Natsu's POV

Of course Mira would ask how we meet it's obvious you'd be curious about new people. Especially if your friend suddenly brings someone of the opposite gender home and shows interest in them. I mean it's not her fault that Lucy almost died when we meet. I mean I was really happy to finally find her but when Mira mentioned it it just reminded me of all the bad things that happened to her that made her go there. I don't want her to feel like she did that day I want a happy and smiling Lucy the most.

"Master it's Natsu."

"Come in."

And I feel like this is the first step.

"This is Lucy and she wants to join the guild."

* * *

So how was it? Good, bad, misspelled?

Remember to comment, subscribe, and share ideas.

Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8: Blush Day!

It is I, khffbleach9, back with an update.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Natsu took me to meet the Guildmaster. He seemed like a nice old man but he was a little perverted. He tried to touch my butt. Lucky for me Natsu stopped him. I mean really what kind of an old guy tries to touch a random girls butt. So after we talked with him we went to see the girl Natsu called Mira.

"Mira! Lucy needs her guild mark!" Nastu yelled suddenly.

She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello Lucy I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Mirajane Strauss but everyone calls me Mira."

"N-nice to meet you. Mira-san. I'm Lucy but you probably know that."

She just giggle though. "So Lucy, where do you want your guild mark and what color?"

"What colors are there?" I ask curiously.

"All the basics red, green, blue, purple, etc. We can also take a pigmet from something like clothes or a picture and make it that color."

Wow, that sounds amazing. Wait a minute. "D-does that mean … you can give my a guild mark … t-the shade of N-natsu's h-hair?"

"Of course I can. I think it's adorable that you want the guild mark to look like his hair. You two are going to be so cute together."

"N-no that's n-not it I-I was just curious. I-it's not like I want it to remind me of him o-or anything." I say blushing. I mean I don't like him or anything. I don't like him because he's kind to me or because he makes my heart beat all fast. H-he's j-just a friend, j-just a friend. Right?

"Don't worry Lucy I feel honored that you would get your guild mark that color?"

I turn my head slightly just to see Natsu smiling stupidly at me. Oh my god did he just hear all of that.

Natsu's POV

I left Lucy with Mira and decided to go fight Gray while I wait.

"Hey Natsu. How was a pyromaniac like you able to get a hot girl like her to join the guild? Not to mention she's going to live with you. Something must be wrong with her for wanting to-"

I didn't let him finish because I punched him so hard he want flying out the door. Serves him right. Nobody talks about my Lucy that was and gets away with it. Nobody. Argh, I need to tell Lucy to stay away from that asshole Gray.

"D-does that mean … you can give my a guild mark … t-the shade of N-natsu's h-hair?"

What a guild mark that looks like my hair?

"Of course I can. I think it's adorable that you want the guild mark to look like his hair. You two are going to be so cute together."

Of course we are. We're meant to be together after all it's only natural that we like great together. We were made to.

"N-no that's n-not it I-I was just curious. I-it's not like I want it to remind me of him o-or anything."

Aww, she's thinking about me. She's even blush the shade of Erza's hair. I think getting her to marry me might not be so hard after all. Although … getting her used to the idea of us might make it easier.

"Don't worry Lucy I feel honored that you would get your guild mark that color?"

She looked at me with her eyes widened slightly and her blush deepening. She was probably hoping I didn't hear. Well let's see how much she can blush.

"If we could have more than one guild mark I'd have one in each shoulder a red one for my dad and a gold one for you."

It worked. Her blush deepened more than I thought possible.

"J-just give me the s-stupid guild mark already Mira."

And so Lucy got a guild mark the color of my hair and me lived happy even after until tomorrow.

"Hey Flamebrain! What the hell did you do that for!"

Figure ice princess would ruin it.

* * *

So how was it? Good, bad, misspelled?

Remember to comment, subscribe, and share ideas.

Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9: Bridal Style!

Hello it is I khffbleach9. Returning from college and a brief Kingdom Hearts glance to update before Christmas.

* * *

Natsu's POV

It's been a few months since Lucy came into my life and it's better than anything I could have imagined. Ever morning I would wake up to see her beautiful form lying next to me on our bed. We bought it when Lucy complained that sleeping in a hammock was uncomfortable, asking how we were able to live without one. I have to admit that now that I have one I didn't know how I did either.

Sleeping next to Lucy was like heaven for me, especially right now when she's still half asleep and laying on top of me, not in a bad way of course. The way she clings to me as she slowly wakes up, the way that she looks at me after, as if I'm her entire world.

"Natsu?"

"Morning Luce."

"Morning. What do you and Happy want for breakfast?" she asked while rubbing her eyes cutely.

"All your food is delicious Lucy."

She smiled at that before she got up and said, "I'll see what I can do."

Everyday after waking up, Lucy would make us breakfast and then we would head to the guild, hand in hand, with Happy of course.

"Hey Luce, do you want to go on a job today?"

"Sure. I'll tell Mira while you and Happy go pick a job."

"Aye sir."

After eating, we go to the guild and Happy and I made our way to the quest board, looking to find the best one to help me woo Lucy.

_Translate this text…_ I don't think so.

_Looking for some mages to work my store…_ Hmm, maybe.

_Defeat the wyvern terrorizing our village…_ Perfect.

Lucy's POV

Living with Natsu is nice. Everyday I'd wake up in his arms feeling as if I'm truly safe. I cook for them and they always tell me they loved my cooking. If I had a nightmare, which has happened once or twice, Natsu would k-kiss away my tears and Happy would lay on my lap. I admit those times would make me very self-conscious and I'd start yelling at them. It was their way of making me forget. Plus I do have to admit that I actually enjoy it.

"Hey Luce, do you want to go on a job today?"

"Sure. I'll tell Mira while you and Happy go pick a job."

"Aye sir."

The three of us go on job together and sometimes Erza and Gray go with us. We all went on our first job together when Erza asked Natsu and Gray to help her out. Natsu insisted that I go with them.

Timeskip: (Guild)

"WE'RE BACK!"

Natsu always likes to yell that every time we walk into the guild. Well I walk in to the guild. He always charged through the door. I headed straight for Mira while Natsu and Happy went to get a job.

"Welcome back you three. Any 'plans' for today?" Mira said, emphasizing plans.

I had to use all my willpower to force out a reply.

"Hey Mira. Natsu and Happy are getting a mission for the three of us."

Lisanna's POV

"Hey Mira. Natsu and Happy are getting a mission for the three of us."

That blonde wench is trying to take my Natsu way again. Not if I have anything to say with it. I put on my cutest face imaginable and walk up to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu. Are you going on a job? Can I come with you?"

"Sorry Lisanna but this is a job for just the three of us."

Stupid, dense Natsu can't even tell I'm tying to flirt with him. I know I'll use my sexy voice this time.

"Please Natsu. I'm sure Happy wouldn't mind."

"I don't think you should. Plus you sound really funny. Are you getting a cold?"

What! Is he saying my voice sounds hideous?!

"Mira! I think your sister is sick!"

Lucy's POV

"Mira! I think your sister is sick!"

Mira disappeared before I could even blink. Wow she's fast.

"Lisanna Are you ok? Are you hot? Cold? Does you throat hurt?"

I was about to walk over to check on her but Natsu and Happy walked up to me.

"Don't worry about it she's fine. Now let's go to our job Luce."

"Aye sir."

I couldn't really argue because the next thing I knew Natsu carried me out bride style. I spend the whole run to the station and the train ride hiding me face in Natsu's chest so that no one would see me blush.

* * *

So how was it? Good, Bad, Misspelled?

Remember to comment, subscribe and most of all: Share Ideas!

Until Next Time! This is khffbleach9. Good luck all!


End file.
